


An Inkling of Luck & Determination

by WandererOfVoid



Series: DanganSplatoon AU that I spent too long on [1]
Category: Splatoon, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also writing blurbs isn't my hobby so sorry if it looks to be an "eyeful" I guess, Another thing most of the characters here may or may not be OOC but you can be the judge of that, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Danganronpa/Splatoon Crossover AU, Gen, Inkling!Hajime, Inkling!Nagito, Nagito is Agent 4 from Splatoon 2, Spent half a year over this AU and my friends encouraged me to post it, There is more parts to this AU, Will post them if this gains interest here, wasn't getting much attention on Wattpad so I hope y'all enjoy this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererOfVoid/pseuds/WandererOfVoid
Summary: Nagito Komaeda was always an odd one. He wasn’t like the other inklings that roamed the square or browsed the shops. His tentacles were pure white, with only the tips of them being able to change colour, as he was born with a rare defect in his DNA.However, during his first turf war in Inkopolis Square, he met another inkling who had a very peculiar style, with only one tentacle prominent above his head -kind of like an ahoge. He called himself Hajime Hinata.The two soon became close friends, with their shared shifts in Grizzco Industries passing their time while they get paid in their bonuses. Concerns arise about popstar Callie’s disappearence relating to the Great Zapfish… and Nagito accidently stumbles across a grate that played music.A heart filled with curiosity, he enters the grate and finds a bright beacon of opportunity, and hope for Inkopolis City.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I lasted posted anything on Ao3, felt encouraged after a while so... here you go! Danganronpa is a property of Spike Chunsoft and Splatoon is a property of Nintendo, meaning I don't own them and this is solely fanfiction. Before you ask, yeah, I leave a disclaimer like that because I feel like it's right in some way.

It was a typical morning in Inkopolis Square, well… not so typical as an inkling stepped off the subway to the city, suitcase in hand. The greyish-green eyes of the inkling sparkled in excitement.  “I heard this place was the new hotspot for Turf War and battles.” The inkling proclaimed, adjusting his dark green parka. “Well, time to drop my stuff to my new apartment and hopefully join a few matches!”

As the jellyfish citizens did their daily commute of boarding the subway, the inkling dragged his suitcase up the ramps. The shadows of the tall buildings masked out the bright sun as he sighed.

“I can smell it already… a new opportunity, a fresh start…” The sky was clear, the chatter amongst the inklings in the square livened up the place, some were playing a dancing game in front of arcade.

“I should stop admiring the scenery… I’ll get bored of staying here for an extended period.” Browsing on his squid phone, he looked at the map rotations and sighed. “New maps as well… but first, I need to find my apartment.”

Moving to the GPS, he entered his new address and smiled. The phone vibrated, receiving a text from his landlord.

**Landlord:** Hey Komaeda Nagito, are you in the Square? Should tell you that your keys are in the letterbox out front. Enjoy your stay, and don’t forget to pay rent!

The inkling smiled and started his journey. ( _ A new place… I hope I can make a good expression. _ )

* * *

Dropping his stuff off in his clean apartment, he huffed as he stacked some books on his bookshelf. Placing photos on the bedside table and hung up wall scrolls of abstract splat art.

He smiled warmly as he glanced around the room. Neat, dust-free… and he still has time for turf war. He dashed out of his apartment, splattershot in hand and ink tank strapped to his back. Excitement exploded in his chest with each stride.

Arriving into the square, he dashed towards the tower. ( _ I can make it…! _ )

- _ THUD!- _ _   
_ “Ow…!” Nagito blinked to see another inkling gripping his hand tightly. The two seemed to have bump into each other. 

“Ah! I’m sorry…” Nagito mumbled as the boy looked confused, helping him up. “N-No, it was my fault. I was standing in the walkway…” The other inkling mumbled as Nagito dusted himself off.

“...thanks for helping me up! Even so I could’ve done it myself without burdening you.” He exclaimed. The inkling shook his head. “No, it wasn’t that much of a burden... I mean, Turf Wars just finished for the day so…”

Nagito stopped. A moment of silence passed.   
“Huh…?”   
“Sorry to disappoint you, but something happened and Turf Wars were suddenly cancelled.” The inkling stated apologetically. “They will start up again tomorrow though… maybe you and I could team up?”

Nagito’s stupor was broken as soon as the inkling said that. “What? You’re…” The inkling scratched the back of their neck, the singular tentacle on his head wiggled oddly. “Well, it’s the best I could offer, since I… was in your way so…”

“No! No… it’s fine! I’ll gladly accept your offer! Can we exchange numbers?” Nagito asked excitedly.

The inkling blinked, slowly retrieving his phone from his jean pocket. “Uh… sure.” Nagito pulled out his phone and the two touched the tips of their phones. “ _ ...ID transfer complete. _ ” Their phones stated in garbled text-to-speak. 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda, what’s yours?” The inkling hummed. “Hajime Hinata. Let’s battle together tomorrow. I’ll… see you tomorrow?” The two exchanged a high five as Nagito nodded. “I promise I won’t let you down!” Hajime gave him a small shy smile. “There… isn’t a need of you announcing that, I’m sure you’ll be a great teammate.”

Nagito’s tentacles wiggled at the sudden compliment as he picked up his splattershot. “So… tomorrow here?”   
“Yeah.” The albino inkling turned pink as Hajime waved back to him as he headed towards the meal truck. 

* * *

Nagito went to bed that evening, he couldn’t stop thinking about his new friend. “It’s my first day… and I already made a new friend…” He mumbled tiredly, snuggling himself into his quilt. 

His mouth formed a quiet smile. “...the place of second chances… I’m starting to believe it now.”


	2. For Eel!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologues tend to be a bit short with me so I do apologize for that as well. But I swear to you, the second chapter is where it's mostly all at. There wouldn't be a third chapter for a reason after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing, yeah this is pre-written in a Google Doc, I had it sitting here for a few months so don't mind me saying that as a bit of a disclaimer.

The first few months in Inkopolis Square were an experience for Nagito. Battling alongside Hajime, partaking in Grizzco shifts with Hajime… it was what albino inkling expected.  However… Nagito knew that good times always drew to a close. When he had met up with Hajime one day, he was watching a news report on the TVs in the shop. Featuring Off the Hook.

“ _ Y’all know what time it is! _ ” Pearl, the albino squid with a crown on her head proclaimed. “ _ It’s Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square! _ ” Marina, the strange looking inkling girl behind the DJ turntable finished.  “Hajime?” Nagito asked as the inkling stared sternly at the screen. His gaze was rock hard on the screens. That stern look didn’t seem to fade even when they started announcing the battle stages. Nagito fell silent, looking at the screens.

“ _ Uh… why is our producer freaking out? Read the teleprompter, Marina! _ ” The DJ shuffled her headphones with a bashful look on her face. “ _ Huh? Let’s see here… _ ”

The screen between the two idols showed the inklings an image… the Great Zapfish was no longer on the Tower to the Battle Lobby. Marina gasped. “ _ THIS JUST IN! The Great Zapfish has… disappeared?! _ ”

“ _ Wait, like, for reals?! I feel like I’ve heard this story somewhere before… _ ” Pearl mumbled in horror.

The screen showed them a greyscale image of an inkling popstar known as Callie. “ _ There’s more! Pop superstar Callie of the Squid Sisters has gone missing! _ ”   
“ _ NOOOO! NOT CALLIE! This is terrible! Do something, Marina! _ ” Pearl cried.   
“ _ Uh… okay, I’ll put together a search part- _ ” Marina was cut off by the albino inkling sighing. “ _ Whatever. I’m sure they’ll turn up at some point. In other news… _ ”   
“ _ But shouldn’t we form a search party or someth- _ ”

Hajime and Nagito stared at the screen. “...the Zapfish is gone?” Nagito whispered as the other inkling frowned. “I guess Turf Wars are cancelled for today until they figure out a power source for the respawns.”   
“Aw…” Nagito mumbled as Hajime turned to him. “I had… something I needed to do at some point. Since the Zapfish is gone, I suppose I can do that-”   
“But… what about today?” Nagito asked. “We were going to battle, eat at Crusty Sean’s and do some Grizzco shifts! I think we can-”   
  
“Nagito, I… just… not today.” The albino inkling stopped short as Hajime waved him off. As his friend disappeared around the corner, Nagito felt cold.

* * *

Despite the sun being out and the sky as clear as it was the day he first arrived… his body felt cold. Hajime looked concerned about the news report, about the Zapfish and that popstar disappearing.  So Nagito sat by himself at Crusty’s food truck, eating a Seanwich with a sad look on his face. The square looked notably empty as of the news report. But there was one thing that remained constant…

The woman with the bright green parasol. She would stand at the exact same place every single day with not even a hint of tiredness in her posture. He would walk passed her with Hajime and she would disappear into the grates she stood upon if he approached her.  But… he would always feel her stare. Staring directly at him, even through the parasol she carried. Here she was again, staring at him from across the plaza as the lobby and Grizzco were shut.

Upon finishing his Seanwich, he felt that today was the day to approach her. Find out the reason why she had been watching him ever since the day he had arrived on the turfing scene.  He strode his way across the plaza and approached the woman as she disappeared into the grates before he could ask her anything. He huffed in annoyance, he wasn’t going to let this slide.

He turned to his squid form and disappeared into the grate.

* * *

Arriving on the other end of the grates, Nagito felt a breeze in his inky tentacles. He shook off the remaining ink that coated his form and looked around.  He saw a small lodge, decorated with a green tapestry as well as many miniature banners flew about in the chaotic winds. Five lanterns seemed to light the left side of the lodge- only then did he notice the woman with the green parasol.

Standing with her back turned. “Hmm…” Nagito nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing her voice. “The Octarians…” She mumbled quietly. The woman turned her head and saw Nagito standing on the grate in confusion.  She moved her body to face towards him, her green parasol nested firmly in her grip. “Hey… you showed up!” She stated in a spaced out kind of tone. “As soon as I saw you aimlessly wandering the square, I knew you were the one.” She exclaimed with a shy confident smile.

( _ The one? _ ) He asked himself.   
“I’m Marie. I know you’re probably starstruck, but I need you to get over it. Yes, I’m THAT Marie. You know… from the Squid Sisters?” The woman struck a slightly familiar pose.  Nagito narrowed his eyes as he tried to think back to the name. “...Squid Sisters?” He mumbled as Marie looked horrified. “You’ve never heard of me? For eel?” Nagito shook his hands. “No, no… I just… know of the name Squid Sisters from the news this morning.” He explained as the woman still had a surprised look on her face.

She sighed. “Well, you obviously aren’t very cultured, but you’ll have to do.” The passive tone in her voice made Nagito feel a tinge of hurt in his chest. 

“See, I’ve a little… thing I need some help with. By now, you’ve heard that the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis Square is missing. Well, it’s not just missing- it’s been squidnapped by the Octarian menace!”   
“Octarian… menace?” Nagito repeated.

“How do I know this? On the surface, I may just look like an absurdly talented pop star… but in truth… I’m Agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, a secret society of heroes who save the world from Octarians!” Nagito blinked. “Now, I’ve been a busy girl lately. So… in the downtime, I would try to keep an eye on them…”

Marie looked a little lost after explaining that. “Ahem… I need YOU to go get the Great Zapfish back from those slimy Octarians! What do you say? Are you in?”

Nagito started to think about his options. Since he had been told about there being a secret society that protects the world from these Octarians…  _ he also remembered the troubled look on Hajime’s face. _

He sighed. “I’m in.” Marie smiled. “Welcome aboard! You are now Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.” She walked up to him and presented a bright yellow jacket, black snow boots with a matching headset. “I even bought you a brand-new Hero Suit as a signing bonus.” 

Marie handed him a shooter and an ink tank. “Now, get ready to tear those Octarians limb from limb from limb from limb from limb from limb from- Well… you get the picture.” Marie stated. “Oh, yeah… before you do. Make note of the entrances to the Octarian realm are invisible, so you’ll have to ink them to reveal them.”

* * *

Nagito thought his day wouldn’t get any better. As he got dressed, he stared at the gun in his hand with a smile on his face. ( _ Once I get the Zapfish… we will hang out again, like we used to. _ )  His progress was quick- though he did have a few stumbles when he thought the little Octo Stamps looked cute. After taking care of the Octo Oven, the boss of the first area, Marie had called in the support of Sheldon.

“Wait, Sheldon?” Nagito repeated as Marie nodded. “Hmmm… yeah, seems like the Octarian Army bulked up more than last time. With that in mind, we need our own tricks up our own tentacles.” He frowned.

“I hope this isn’t too much for you, Agent 4.”   
“No, no… it’s fine. I played a few months of Turf before the Zapfish vanished.” Marie looked surprised. Nagito gave her a deadpan expression. “Why are you surprised? You were watching me ever since I arrived in Inkopolis Square.”

“You noticed that too?”   
“...you weren’t being that discrete.” Nagito mumbled as the idol sighed. “I’m thankful to know that you are experienced in Turf.”

( _ At least this is training for battle as well… _ ) Nagito used the entire weapon roster granted to him by Sheldon.

Rollers, brushes, chargers, blasters, splatlings, brellas, dualies, sloshers, and the typical heroshot.

Sector to sector, Nagito was determined to complete this. Only for his energy to run out after the fourth sector was cleared.

Marie sighed. “For a kid who looks like the embodiment of death, you sure had an abundance of energy.” Nagito huffed, adjusting his headset. “I suppose I should call it a day and go back home.”

Marie nodded. “You kicked a bunch of Octarian inksac today. Be sure to have plenty of rest.” Nagito nodded. “I will.”   
“Don’t overwork yourself, it isn’t pretty. Added the fact you found a bunch of secrets today and-”   
“I will get rest, to save your cousin Callie and that Zapfish.” Nagito smiled. “After all, you assigned me the role to do that.”   
Marie tilted her head in confusion as Nagito super-jumped back to the outpost. He arrived back to Inkopolis at the dead of night. ( _ Soon Hajime… we’ll play together again. _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing up this chapter, I remembered that I absolutely suck at writing fight scenes of any sort. So if it seemed rushed... well, let's just say I like it if the reader just leaves it to the imagination.


	3. A Battlefield of Inky Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's your "despair in the title" and this would be the final chapter in this part.  
Inky Nagito struggles with the responsibility of being Agent 4 the chapter basically. Hajime is also worried about his new friend as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do urge for reviews/comments on this piece if you want more of this AU. As I said before, this is all pre-written and I would like some outsider critique -I've only shared this work with friends privately and they seem to like it.

The next morning was a struggle to wake up to. The news was still theorising the disappearance of Callie and the Zapfish being related, not to mention upon being woken up, he felt a massive headache coming on. “Ugh…” He grunted as he got dressed and made breakfast. (_ Today is the day… Marie will be united with Callie, the Zapfish will be saved… _) His body still felt weak from the day before.

He was washing his dishes when he heard a knock on the door. (_ Who could that be? _ ) Nagito staggered towards the door weakly and opened the door to a horrified Hajime. “Nagito? Oh woomy… what happened to you?”  
“Huh…? I don’t know what you’re-”  
“Nagito… you have cereal and flour lodged between your tentacles. You have darker than usual rings around your eyes and you look… tired.”

Hajime moved to approach him. “H-Hajime…?”  
“...you don’t look well.” He stated as the inkling closed the door behind him. “I-I’m fine, Hajime! I just… need to go somewhere.”  
“Not when you’re unwell. Look… if this has something to do with two days ago. I’m sorry… I tried calling you, but it went to message bank. I was… worried about you.”

(_ A few days…? That much time has passed when I was in Octo Canyon…? _ )  
“By the kraken… you look exhausted.” Hajime’s worried expression came into his blurring view. Before Nagito could refute, his body suddenly went limp as Hajime caught his unconscious form. 

“Nagito!”

* * *

The next thing Nagito knew, he woke up on his bed. An IV drip beside his bed while Hajime sat in his desk chair. “Hajime…?” His voice was weak as the inkling looked down. “I… called a doctor to see you. He said that you were malnourished and dehydrated… what in the name of Jelfonzo were you doing those past few days?”

“I… I was doing extra shifts for Grizzco.” (_ Come on… fall for it…! _ ) Nagito attempted to sit up, but his limbs felt heavy. “Why were you doing extra shifts?”  
“I needed to… pay the rent.” Hajime sighed. “I’m sorry to have pried…” Nagito laughed quietly. “No, no! Don’t be… we’ve been friends for a while now. I mean… finding out that the Zapfish disappeared would’ve been a scare to a lot of people. And emotions were high because of it.” Hajime sighed. “Well… you’re not wrong with that assumption.”

The two fell into silence as Nagito stared out of the window. “So how long was I out for?”  
“A day or two, I lost count because you were… passed out.”  
“Two days?”  
“Yeah… you must’ve been so exhausted… I left you to rest while the doctor tended to you.” Hajime’s ahoge seemed to wiggle a lot when he explained that.

As soon as Hajime left for the night, saying that he was only there to act as an observer for the doctor as he had to go to another patient down the way, Nagito slipped on the Hero headset he had left in the closet.

After hearing an earful from Marie, he called it a night.

* * *

When the next morning came, he sent a message to Hajime that he was doing another few Grizzco shifts to earn some bonuses before heading out to Octo Canyon.

Marie sat on the cushion on the porch of the cabin, he bowed lowly. “I’m truly sorry about yesterday. I was… not well.”  
“It’s fine Agent 4, we’re nearly done anyways. You needed a break after defeating four Octoweapons with no sleep or anything to eat. So don’t apologize.” Nagito sighed. “I truly am worthless…”

Marie hummed lowly. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’ve done so much for me to get my cousin back…” The white inkling nodded quietly, readying his weapon. “No time to waste now! The sooner we get the Zapfish, the sooner we can get electricity back to Inkopolis.”

* * *

Cephalon HQ was the most elaborate areas for Nagito to have explored. Gathering the Zapfish for the boss kettle was even more difficult.

Upon getting the last Zapfish, Marie greeted him in front of the pathway to the boss kettle. Upon jumping into the kettle, he was spawned into an arena/stage zone. Octarians lined and fenced the area with glow sticks as their curious eyes boared into his frame. Withholding the Hero shot and hearing Sheldon’s request for more data on the weapon, he stared at the small stage area on the arena ring.

Jumping onto the launchpad, he jumped to the arena as the crowd cheered. “_ Let’s go, Agent 4! _ ” Marie exclaimed in his headset. He slowly trudged towards the puddle of ink, noticing an inkling on the stage with her back turned. “ _ Wait… is that…? Callie!? _” Marie asked as Nagito jumped at the sudden shout. The inkling turned her head and fully faced him. Her shades sparkled oddly in the stagelight. “I told you to leave…” Callie exclaimed loudly.

“_ Callie… why? _ ”  
“Now you leave me no choice… prepare to be rocked!” Callie jumped and raised her arms in the air. “Hey, DJ!” Nagito jumped back as the stage levitated from the ink puddle, revealing the octopus DJ himself, equipped with golden shades.

The Great Zapfish below it was sucked into the undertow of the mecha. The inkling swallowed. A guitar riff blared out of the speakers, causing Nagito to clutch his headset on his head tightly. “Octavio in da houuuuuuse!” The octopus laughed. “I remixed Callie’s brain!”

(_ Brainwashed…? _ ) Nagito stood firmly, his eyes narrowed. ( _ ...let’s do this. _ )  
“Time for our first song of the night: Bomb Rush Blush!” Octavio put his bright green sea anemones on the turntables in front of him. “Time to drop the beatdown!”  
“Spin it, DJ!” 

Nagito sprayed his green ink around the area as he eyed the mech closely. He saw a golden fist coming towards him and inked it almost instantly. (_ My shots… are- _ ) The fist reflected back to the mech. Octavio grunted out in pain as Nagito returned another fist his direction. “ _ That’s it, Agent 4! Show no mercy! _” Marie cried as he continued to return the punches to the mech. Callie sang along to the remix as a flurry of bombs came into his direction. He was intimidated until a voice reminded him.

“_ A good way to avoid a bomb rush is to swim through the explosives before they can explode. _ ” Nagito took that advice with a dreamy smile. ( _ Thank you… Hajime. _)

“_ Watch out for his spinning punches! They can’t be bounced back! _” The feeble tone of Sheldon reached his ears as Nagito swam away from the spinning fists.

Rebounding more punches back to Callie and Octavio caused them to get vicious. “HNNG! Come on! Octavio!”  
“ _ Snap out of it Callie! _” Marie shouted as Nagito winced. Another bomb rush, another two punches and Octavio was exposed.

“_ This is your chance, Agent 4! _ ” Nagito shot at Octavio and sent him flying back into the mech. Callie rubbed her head. “ _ Callie! It’s me! Your cousin Marie. Try to remember! _” Marie shouted as the pop star huffed. “DJ!” Callie shouted demandingly. “Drop that spicy wasabi beat!” She proclaimed as Nagito gulped. The rebounds and avoidance was the same until Octavio was exposed once again. This time, Marie came onto the scene.

Shocking Nagito, as he held his tongue as she shot Callie in the head -knocking off her ‘hypnoshades’. The formula was the same once again. Avoid, rebound and attack Octavio when exposed. “My… my head…” Callie mumbled. “The low tide ink is working!” Marie exclaimed as she picked up a stereo. “Callie! Remember!” She yelled as the music played from the stereo and the speakers of the flying truck she rode on.

“That heavenly melody!” She yelled. “The one… and only…” Callie responded.

“I… I remember!” She proclaimed, leaping towards Marie as her clothes somehow changed into her old idol gear. Nagito watched as the cousins performed their song, the Calamari Inkantation as Sheldon sent him the Rainmaker.

“Follow Octavio, Agent 4! End this!” Marie shouted. The crowd looked more lively as the Squid Sisters performed and Nagito used the Rainmaker to finish off Octavio.

When his mech broke, Nagito jumped down with the Rainmaker. A long grin stretched across his face as he slammed the Rainmaker onto the mech.

* * *

When Nagito arrived back to Inkopolis later that day… the Zapfish was smiling down at him from the tower is sat on. Off the Hook reported the good news the following evening.

“Nagito!” He turned to see Hajime running towards him. “Sorry… I-I was…”  
“Don’t apologize Hajime… you’re here now.” The two stood in front of the lobby, smiling from ear to ear. “Are you up for turf wars?”  
“Who isn’t?” Nagito laughed as the inkling smiled kindly.

“You’re right… maybe we could do some Grizzco shifts together after this?”  
“Mhm… you bet!” The two shared a laugh, a laugh they never thought to have shared if the Zapfish didn’t come back. 

Nagito never thought he could do it. But he did it… he got the Zapfish back and returned to being Hajime’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that was my attempt at a fight scene and the end of the fic!  
Now, I would like to thank you kind reader for reading my trashy fanfiction about Danganronpa being blended with Splatoon, just in a way that doesn't involve killing games and the sort -I know, pretty boring am I right? Anyways, please comment on my work, I would really like to know how you like this AU and if I should post more of it!


End file.
